¤L'Amour Eternel¤
by Jared-Love-Jensen
Summary: Cette une longue histoire sur le couple SamDean je précise qu'elle est très sex par momment avec des mots familier...
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** 18+

**Disclaimer:** nos chères Frères Winchester ne m'appartiennent pas! heureusement pour eux...

**Genre:** Lémon/Slash

**Mention:** Inceste,Violence,Sexe,Mot familier & Gros mots...

* * *

**Nos Winchester**

**1**

* * *

**-Dean tu veux pas que je conduise **_fit la douce voix ensomeillé du cadet.  
_**-Chuis pas fatiguer **_affirma l'ainé alors qu'il venait de bailler.  
_**-Si il nous arrive un truc...**_ appriorie c'était une menace  
_**-Oué oué... t'façon on s'arrête.**

_Sam regarda au alentour mais rien... même pas un supermarché,motel ou autre chose du genre juste du sable chaud, Sam se tourna vers Dean en lui lançant un regard pour le questionner._

**-Quoi?  
-Bah on va s'arrêter. **_Répeta Dean comme si il parlait à un fou_  
**-Oui j'avais compris... Mais pourquoi faire?  
****Rating:** 18+

**Disclaimer:** nos chères Frères Winchester ne m'appartiennent pas! heureusement pour eux...

**Genre:** Lémon/Slash

**Mention:** Inceste,Violence,Sexe,Mot familier & Gros mots...

**L'Amour Eternel**

**1**

_Dean et Sam Winchester était sur une affaire en plein coeur de l'Arkansas, installé dans la voiture de Dean son ainé Sam c'était endormi comme à son habitude ce qui était normal pour 02h00 du matin. Après 15 minutes Sam se réveilla quelque instant pour proposer une chose à son frère..._

**-Dean tu veux pas que je conduise **_fit la douce voix ensomeillé du cadet.  
_**-Chuis pas fatiguer **_affirma l'ainé alors qu'il venait de bailler.  
_**-Si il nous arrive un truc...**_ appriorie c'était une menace  
_**-Oué oué... t'façon on s'arrête.**

_Sam regarda au alentour mais rien... même pas un supermarché,motel ou autre chose du genre juste du sable chaud, Sam se tourna vers Dean en lui lançant un regard pour le questionner._

**-Quoi?  
-Bah on va s'arrêter. **_Répeta Dean comme si il parlait à un fou_  
**-Oui j'avais compris... Mais pourquoi faire?  
-Dormir...**

_Dean tapota le volant de sa voiture en lui murmurant "tu va pouvoir t'arrêter.",Sam leva les yeux au ciel Dean était vraiment amoureux de cette voiture. Après s'être arrêter Dean sauta sur la banquette arrière avant Sam._

**-T'est trop lent Sammy **_Se moqua son frère.  
_**-Dean s'il te plaît! **_implora Sammy _**Dégage de la!  
-Sam je suis l'ainé!**

_Dean énervait Sam car à chaque fois il sortait sa, de plus la banquette avais de la place pour deux mais faut se serrer mais il préfera se taire. Après 15 minutes Sam à l'avant énerver et Dean confortablement installer à l'arrière, en pleine nuit Sam fut surpris par le vent très glaciale qui d'habitude n'étais pas présent en Arkansas il trouva un truc pour se couvrir mais tous ce trouvait dans le coffre de la voiture verrouiller. Il pena d'abord à se mettre avec Dean mais il renonça mais il pensa logiquement "C'est mon frère je m'en fous" alors il alla à l'arrière de l'Impala et se colla près de Dean qui lui était allonger de coté son dos collé à la banquette, Sam se mit en position de coté confortable mais se retrouver nez à nez contre Dean mais il réussira par s'endormir._

_-----------------------------------------------_

_1 Semaine avant...  
02h34: Une jeune fille au cheveux brun ondulé avec des yeux bleu habillé d'un tee-shirt déchirée au épaule avec une veste qui tient chaud en ayant un jean avec des bottes marron à talons,elle écoutait de la musique sur un Ipod. Sur son passage la jeune fille heurta un colosse qui semblait être un clochard sans s'excuser, l'homme lui lança un regard d'assasin, sur son passage elle rencontra un de ses amis "Jason" qui travallait avec elle ils firent le chemin ensemble et arrivèrent à un carrefour ou il se séparerent... La fille avança dans une rue ou de la fumée se dégaeait et elle entendit un murmure glaciale... "Shannon... SHANNON" la voix parraisait venir de nulle part, la fille vit une ombre d'homme très grande contre le mur d'un entrepôt et elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le peut et arriva devant chez elle et ouvrit la porte de son batiment et entra dans son appartement elle souffla rapidement et prit une bière dans son frigo et la but en écoutant les messages de son télèphone "voux avez 2 nouveau messages... BIP... Hey Shannon c'est Chelsea ca y'est je l'ai acheter passe le voir à l'occasion BIP... Shannon c'est Clara Jared sort avec toi félicitation..." alors qu'elle but sa bière elle fut transpercer d'une main "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" fut le cri perçant qu'elle fit..._

_-----------------------------------------------_

_06h17: Sam et Dean dormait sur la banquette arrière Sam qui s'était retournait tourner maintenant le dos à Dean mais Dean toujours face au dos de Sam, Dean fut le premier à bouger en passant son bras sur la taille de Sam et se réveilla doucement et vit Sam retourner il le secoua doucement quand Sam bougea enfin il se retourna ne pensant pas que Dean était lever et se trouva nez à nez pratiquement leur bouche se touchait quand Dean rompit le silence._

**-Sam? **_demanda l'ainé  
_**-J'avais froid...  
-T'abuse quand même t'aurais pu prendre une couverture  
-Je voulais pas te réveiller et on est frère sa va! **_s'emporta le cadet  
_**-Tu marque un point Sammy.  
-Sam!**

_Les deux frères arrivèrent après 1h00 de route dans la ville de l'Arkansas quand Sam prit le portable de Dean et appuya sur une touche pour écouter la messagerie "Vous avez 1 nouveau message... BIP... Sam,Dean c'est moi... vous êtes arriver en Arkansas je suppose "87 street Kinkerk" avenue sisley une affaire étrange dans le batîment "Kinkerk Home's" Bip..." Sam tapota l'épaule de Dean qui répondit d'un simple grognement._

**-Papa veut qu'on aille 87 street Kinkerk.**

_Dean ne répondit pas... 1h30 plus tard les deux frères sortirent de la voiture en tenue d'agent immobilier et pénetra dans l'immeuble et vit une femme assez agée qui leur demanda gentillement._

**-Je peux vous aider?  
-Bien sur **_fit Sam d'une voix très calme_  
**-Nou... **_Dean n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Sam avait discrètement poser sa main sur le torse de son frère pour le faire taire  
_**-Nous sommes ici pour l'appartement de Mlle Shannon Kane.**

_La vieille femme les suivit dans l'apparte et ils entrèrent pour vérifier quand la vielle femme fit "Je vous laisse fermez avant de partir" après cela Dean tapa Sam dans le dos ce qui le fit tousser et il le repoussa violament en lui sortant._

**-Qu'est ce que t'a!  
-T'est con ou quoi! pourquoi tu ma coupez la parole  
-Je connais mieux ce domaine que toi!  
-Ah ferme la avec tes études à la con.**

_Sam passa près de son frère qui le poussa d'un coup d'épaule tous deux commencèrent à se battre comme à leur habitude quand Sam qui était un peu moins costaud que son frère tomba par terre en dessous de dean coincée,Dean sur lui le regardait dans les yeux quand il s'approcha du visage de Sam à quelque centimètre..._

_Que va t'il se passer?  
Je sais chuis méchant mais bon je dois faire du suspense pour vous mes chère lecteur niark niark... des reviews me rendrait heureux allez le tit bouton la. c'est ma première fic _.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:** 18+

**Disclaimer:** nos chères Frères Winchester ne m'appartiennent pas! heureusement pour eux...

**Genre:** Lémon/Slash

**Mention:** Inceste,Violence,Sexe,Mot familier & Gros mots...

**Note:** Voici la suite du chapitre ...

* * *

**L'Innocence d'un frère**

**2**

* * *

_Sam passa près de son frère qui le poussa d'un coup d'épaule tous deux commencèrent à se battre comme à leur habitude quand Sam qui était un peu moins costaud que son frère tomba par terre en dessous de dean coincée,Dean sur lui le regardait dans les yeux quand il s'approcha du visage de Sam à quelque centimètre... Dean fut surpris du regard de son frère sur sa bouche mais au momment ou Sam allait toucher les levres de son frères il le dégagea sur le coté pour pouvoir répondre au télephone mais la personne venait de raccrocher. Dean qui c'était relever et était par le fenêtre fit..._

**-Sam y'a un bar la. Allons-y. **_conseilla l'ainé.  
-_**Ok...**

_15 minutes après ilsdescendirent ensemble en bas et traversèrent la ville pour rejoindre le bar et ils entrèrent... Dean se retourna et fit son sourire charmeur à son frère en lui lançant._

**-Bon Sammy ce soir on se détend,moi je vais au bar...  
-Dean! **_Cria t-il alors que celui-ci s'éloigner  
_**_-_Hum...  
_-_C'est Sam!**

_Dean le regarda san déceller un seul mot puis il se reretourna (non non y'a pas de faute nouveau verbe by me) et se dirigea vers le bar ou deux femmes du genre "Baiser Moi! était assise en train de discuter bêtement mais ce qui n'arreta pas Dean qui alla se mettre en ses deux femmes. Sammy se dirigea vers une table libre et sortit son ordinateur portable et commença à pianoter de temps en temps il levait les yeux vers les deux filles et son grand-frère et il était en grande discussion apparament très sexe... Il reçu un e-mail sur son portable du nom de "Gina Megs" il l'ouvrit et lut  
"Salut Sam! c'est Gina Megs tu te souviens de moi en Floride lool bah je suis en Arkansas et je suis sur une affaire étrange pourrais tu m'aider contacte moi par mon portable j'ai un nouveau numéro 555-458-4121... Voila merci!"  
Après avoir lu cela, il fit un signe à Dean pour qu'il vienne mais celui-ci ne bougea point même si il avait vut son frère s'agitait après environ une suie de plusieurs signe il s'indigna à leur rejoindre à sa table._

**-T'est chiant Sam quoi?** _lança t-il  
_**-Oh ça va! Bon j'ai une amie chasseuse ici en Arkansas elle ne sait pas ce que je suis la mais elle est sur une piste et peut-être la même que la notre.  
-Oué peut-être bon tu permet je vais rejoindre mes deux gazelles **_Limite il vantait la.  
_**-Oué va rejoindre tes deux pétasse!**

_Sam après avoir dit tout cela fixait une personne qui était de dos qui lui rapellait quelqun alors il se hâta vers la direction de la femme assise de dos qui discutait avec un homme noir pendant ce temps Dean était toujours en train de réagir sur la dernière phrase de Sam "Pétasse? Il est fou lui!" pensa t-il mais il se mit à suivre son frère alors que celui-ci était arriver à destination et sans attendre Sammy toucha l'épaule de la fille qui se retourna..._

**-Sam!  
-Gina?  
-Ca me fait plaisir de te voir! **  
_-_**De même mais je pensais pas te rencontrer...  
-Ah les enquêtes...  
-Voici Dean mon frère.  
-Ah Dean Winchester Bad Boy...**

_Dean la regarda d'un air soupconneux et remarquait son frère lui dire de ce taire mais il ne préfera pas continuer et la femme souria en se levant... elle but son verre d'un trait et lança une chose à travers la pièce qui s'avérait être une pierre qui toucha un gars qi s'interesser à l'ordinateur de Sam qui l'avait laisser il la remercia du regard puis la femme partit pour dormir pendant que Dean était retourner voir ses "Pétasse" Sammy ferma son ordinateur et il ressentit un sentiment étrange en voynt Dean qui s'apprétait à embrasser la femme brune,un sentiment de colère contre elle et de jalousie en même temps... Il eut une idée très etrange il s'approcha d'eux et juste avant qu'il se touche il mit sa main et tous deux embrassèrent sa main,la femme tira la grimace pendant que Dean regardait la main comme un débile. Sam partit en direction du paking quand Dean sortit par la suite en arrêtant son frère juste en lui touchant l'épaule..._

**- Tu fais quoi la!  
-Rien!  
-Putain Sam tu fais chier laisse moi vivre ma vie!  
-Je te laisse vivre ta vie! Mais on à une affaire je te signale!  
-On a dit qu'on se détendait!  
-Oué bah on se détendra à la fin de l'enquête, à ce propos je vais surveiller Gina...  
-Coquin va!  
-Tageule!**

**-----------------------------------------  
**_Sam monta dans la voiture en laissant Dean seul pour aller interogger des personnes de la police,Sammy s'arrêta devant un batîment et surveilla jeune Gina quand celle-ci apparut par la fenêtre en sous-vêtement puis disparut,10 minutes après elle descendit et Sam la suivit jusqu'a un entrepôt ou elle discuta au télèphone quand le sien sonna...  
"Oué? Sam tu la trouver? Oué. Ok t'est ou? Devant un entrêpôt et oui j'ai pris l'adresse! Bah je chercherais après des informations sur le net. Ok. Pervers!"  
Sam ne prit pas la peine de répondre et raccrocha au nez de Dean.  
Sammy monta dans l'entrepôt et grima par les escalier qui sont situer à l'extérieur du batîment puis se hissa dans la cage d'escalier pour espionner la jeune femme qui parler à un bol de liquide bleu marine situer sur une table avec plein d'accesoire de rituel... Il repartit rapidement puis rejoignit l'appartement. A momment ou il entra il se trouva nez à nez avec Dean et tous deux firent en même temps et en choeur._

**-J'ai des nouvelles!  
-Dean! elle parlait avec un esprit comme une sorte de rituel!  
-T'as des copines étrange Sammy. Moi j'ai trouver sur le net des esprit du nom de Deïva qui corresponden avec notre piste...  
-Oué possible... et c'est Sam.**

_Sam et Dean se couchèrent chacun dans son lit même si celui de Dean était netement plus grand... Ils se couchèrent sans savoir ce qui va se passer..._

* * *

**_Voili Voilou!!! le prochain chapitre est le chapitre sexe je suis méchant je sais de couper mais une tite reviews me fera bien... Moi... jeune mâle seule _**


End file.
